Remnants Cyborg
by draconianerror
Summary: Getting transported to the world of Remnant would've been awesome, except for the fact that I lost over half of my body getting here. Now I'll try to bring peace to the world of Remnant not as a Human or Faunus but as a Cyborg. Self Insert. OCXHarem. Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Remnants Cyborg

By draconianerror

Chapter 1

 **Sup guys I've been reading fanfiction for years and I finally decided to try my hand at writing. This Is going to be a self insert fic and I have a pairing in mind already. I'm going to make this as close to canon as possible, meaning there won't be a team of OCs. Starts one year before canon with a time skip at the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, any of its characters, or any other media that may appear in the story. I'm just a broke high school senior that's trying to find his way on the road of life :P**

 **Bio**

 **Ash Harkin**

 **Appearance: Ash has Spiky black hair, reddish brown eyes, and a tan complexion. He has the build of a runner (so he's muscled but has a body built for speed).**

 **Personality: Ash Is very laid back but will get serious when the need arises. He's extremely smart as you will see when he designs his weapon. He also doesn't tolerate when people mess with his friends, bully others, or act racist. He is also somewhat dense when it comes to girls.**

 **Likes: Hanging out with friends, music, mechanics, making people happy, fighting challenging opponents**

 **Dislikes: Racists, bullies, pointless violence**

 **AN 11/21/16: Made minor edits to the chapter for clarity**

 **xxxxxxxx**

'Ugh schools about to start next week' I thought as I stared at my reflection in the window of the plane. I was greeted with the sight of my unruly short black hair that spiked in every direction, reddish brown eyes, and tan complexion. Summer vacation was about to end and I was not looking forward to my second year of high school. I didn't hate school, I just felt that It wasn't challenging enough. At least I have some cool friends there. Speaking of which, I pulled out my phone and began to message my friend Bradley.

'Yo Brad what's up'

'Nothing much Ash how was your trip to England?'

'It was pretty cool. I got to see my grandparents and hang out with my cousins. I'm over the pacific and 5 hours away from New York right now.'

'So Ash you ready for sophomore year'

'Hell no the classes are so boring '

'Everybody can't be a genius like you Ash. I mean seriously you managed to Ace all of your classes last year and half of them were college level'

That was true. As a freshman I took college biology, chemistry, calculus, and history.

I was broken out of my stupor when the plane started to shake. 'It must be turbulence' I thought.

'True hey I gotta go. I'll talk to you when I land'

'Alright and Ash happy 16th birthday in advance'

'Thanks Brad! Later' I honestly forgot my birthday was 3 days away.

The plane then began to shake violently. "All passengers and flight attendants please return to your seats," said the pilot. "We are approaching a large mass of clouds and we cannot avoid it." I look out my window and I see nothing but a mass of ominous black clouds surrounding us. It was as if a black tidal wave was about to swallow the plane whole.

Lightning flashed around the plane, the white beams of light only furthered my fear of the inevitable. 'Are we going to crash? Was I going to die?' These were some of the thoughts whirling around in my head as I look out the window and into the hellish storm.

As if answering my questions, a stream of lightning launches itself at the plane's right wing. "SCREEEEEECH" In slow motion, I watch in horror as the wing is wrenched clean off the fuselage (the body of the plane). And then we begin to nosedive.

"EVERYBODY PUT ON YOUR OXYGEN MASKS AND BRACE YOURSELVES!" Yells the pilot over the screams of my fellow passengers. Myself and the other passengers hastily put on our masks. Then the planes left wing is struck with a strong wind current turning our uncontrolled nosedive into a downward spiral of death.

'Shit shit shit oh god oh god I'm going to die' I scream in my head. Looking out the window I see that the plane is falling to fast to safely fall into the ocean. The Pilot begins to count down to the time of the impact.

"Thirty Thousand Feet."

"Twenty Five Thousand Feet."

"Nineteen Thousand Feet."

"Eight Thousand Feet."

"Three Thousand Feet."

"Five Hundred Feet."

Then everything fades to white.

xxxxxxxxx

Pain. That was what I felt when I regained consciousness. "AGHHHHHHHHH!" I Howled out in agony. It felt like my body was ripped apart and I couldn't move my limbs. Dense smoke floated around me, stealing my vision. So I continued to lay on what felt like snow and waited for the smoke to clear. As I laid there, I felt something wet and sticky pooling around my body. It also smelt metallic like coined money. After several moments the smoke dissipated and I looked down at myself and screamed in horror. My body wasn't just ripped apart, it was utterly mutilated.

I was missing everything from my pelvis down (thankfully I still had what makes me a man), both my arms and had a massive laceration running diagonally from my left shoulder to the right side of my abdomen. I also realized that despite the plane crashing over the ocean, somehow I was inside of a large crater with what appeared to be scorch marks surrounding me. But I pushed that out of my mind for now. And continued to scream in pain hoping that someone could relieve my of my misery. I was writhing in pain and my body felt frozen. 'I'll just take a quick nap to regain my energy.' The last thing I remember was hearing the roar of an engine in the distance.

xxxxxxxxxxx

James Ironwood was a very far-thinking and tactical man. He liked to believe that If an opponent's actions could be predicted then victory could be assured. Unfortunately some circumstances cannot be foreseen.

'Hmmm how many Atlesian airships should I send to oversee the Vytal Festival?' Thought Ironwood. Currently, said general was going over the security detail from his office at Atlas Academy.

The unexpected thud on his door broke him out of his thoughts. "Come in," commanded Ironwood in a professional tone.

James is greeted with the sight of Winter Schnee. "Hello General," greeted Winter with a salute.

"At ease," replied the general.

"Sir, scanners have indicated that a massive surge of electrical energy is being produced in the snow fields north of here," articulated Winter.

'Hmmm… interesting. perhaps we can harness this energy?' mused Ironwood. "Alright. Go prepare an airship and I'll be with you shortly. Grab Penny and debrief her on the way; she could use the experience from this investigation."

"Sir, we're approaching the LZ and the electrical pulse seems to have died down, but there is a single massive aura signature about 150 meters east of here," stated the airship's pilot moments before they landed in the frozen tundra.

"Alright stay here and be ready for a quick take off in case the person is a hostile," ordered Ironwood. The pilot nodded in response as James turned around to address his subordinates.

"Like I just said to the pilot, stay vigilant. We don't know if this person is a hostile, but if they are, immobilize them so we can bring them in for questioning," said the general.

"Affirmative General." "Ok Sir." replied Winter and with determination stated Penny.

And with that, the three disembarked the ship and began their trek towards the aura source. The group was continuously buffeted by the unrelenting force of the wind. While the two humans were cold, they were not deterred from their objective.

"We're nearing the objective. Stay sharp," Said Ironwood as the three stalked towards the signature.

"Look over there…" whispered Penny as she pointed towards a humongous smoke filled crater that spanned 8 meters in diameter. When the group cautiously strode closer, they were met with the unmistakable scent of blood. The rank smell of blood permeated the air. It was so thick it's was almost palpable. When the smoke finally dissipated the group could only stare in horror. In the center of the crater was the dead body of a boy, who was missing both legs, both arms, had a massive cut across his chest and was floating in a pool of his own blood.

'Oh my god…' thought Winter, too shocked to say anything.

Penny was also in a similar state of mind, 'This poor boy, how did it happen?'

James was the only person able to move after witnessing the macabre scene. After steeling his resolve, he stepped into the crater leaving Winter and Penny to guard the area. 'His chest is rising and falling,' Ironwood realized in disbelief after closer inspection. He knelt down next to the boy's neck and checked for a pulse. The boy had an extremely faint pulse and James knew that if he went any longer without medical attention he would die. Thinking quickly Ironwood tightly wrapped the boy in his jacket and carried him out of the crater.

"He's somehow alive, but his pulse is faint we have to hurry if we want to save him" solemnly said James to Winter and Penny.

"O-ok" stuttered out both of them still shaken up by such a gory scene. And with that the group sprinted back to the airship. The airship's door opened and the three rushed inside. "Hurry and get to the hospital, we have a wounded boy in critical condition!" shouted James to the pilot.

xxxxxxxxx

1 week later

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was laying in a hospital bed with a blanket draped over my body and an IV drip inserted into my chest. The second thing I noticed was that I couldn't feel my legs and arms. 'Oh no no no that was a dream a bad nightmare,' I tried to reason with myself. I looked around the room for a way to escape but I was incapable of doing anything besides moving my neck (I was unknowingly still sedated). All of a sudden a sharp pain traveled through my body. My nerves felt like they were on fire. I was afraid that I looked down I would find blood seeping out of my pores. But when I looked down I was greeted with the sight of purple lightning sparking around my body. I screamed out in fear but the lightning only intensified. It continued to discharge off of my body. For what seemed like hours it assaulted the walls of my room, leaving black scorch marks in their wake. When I calmed down they finally dissipated and I passed out.

xxxxxxxxx

3 weeks later

"The boy's vitals have stabilized and we believe he will recover without complication," A female Deer Faunus informed the other two people in the room as they all looked at the unconscious form of Ash.

"Good Job Crystal, but did you manage to find any information on him?" Ironwood questioned.

"Well that's the thing sir. The DNA matches came back and nothing on file resembles his DNA and there are no identifying marks on him besides his wounds," The now identified Crystal responded.

Sighing in resignation he turned to the final person in the room. "Doctor Brown do you still believe in your absurd theory?" He asked the only scientist in the room. (AN:Yes he's the doctor from back to the future)

"Yes I do," Doc Brown responded jovially "With a high enough controlled electrical output, the fabric of space and time could be distorted, allowing for inter dimensional travel or even time travel. And when this boy appeared in the tundra, he was discharging over 1.21 gigawatts. Which, according to my research, would be strong enough to cause temporal distortion, allowing time travel to take place."

Pinching the bridge of his nose "While I don't agree with your theory, your scientific achievements speak for themselves. After all, you did design Penny and countless other atlas weapons." Ironwood stated honestly "Fine I'll humor you and believe that your theory holds true but make sure the boy is under watch 24/7."

xxxxxxxxxxx

1 week later (Ash has been unconscious for roughly a month)

I awoke feeling a slight pain in my phantom appendages. "It was real" I breathed out in shock of what happened. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I replied hoping to get some answers as to what happened to me.

Two men strode into my room. The first man was wearing a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, and a red necktie. The other man was an elderly Caucasian and had white hair and a lab coat. I focused on the first which seemed... familiar to me.

"Hello young man, my name is General James Ironwood," greeted the now identified General. "What is your name, where did you come from and what is the last thing you remember? We have nothing on file about you." Questioned Ironwood with narrowed eyes.

'Wait Ironwood isn't he from RWBY?! This must be another hallucination' "My name is Ash Harkin I'm turning 16 years old in a few days. I was born in New York on the continent of North America. I remember riding a plane to get home but a storm ripped off one of its wings causing it to crash. After that I woke up in that crater only to pass out from blood loss," I said.

The two men shared a glance before the man in the lab coat nodded to James. "My names is Doctor Brown. Roughly a month ago, there was a large electrical pulse that originated from where General Ironwood found you. When you were brought here, your aura was measured. You have so much aura our scanner can't read all of it. Actually, the amount of aura you have can easily be the largest that has ever been recorded. And judging by the electrical burns on the walls, you're the source of the electrical surge. In regards to this 'North America' neither myself nor the General have ever heard of it. I have been researching temporal distortion for a long time and have come up with the theory that a strong enough electrical force can create a rip in the space time continuum. My theory was proven true by you and your arrival." stated Doc Brown internally happy at discovering a scientific breakthrough.

I stared wide eyed at the both of them. 'I still think this is a dream but for now I'll roll with it. But if it's not a dream, I can't tell them about the show because it might alter the timeline' I thought. "Ok, is there anything either of you two can do to help me with... you know," I said pointing my head at my missing limbs.

James then stepped forth and unrolled his right sleeve showing his robotic appendage. "I lost my right arm and leg. So like you I know how it feels to be research, and development has been working on creating newer, lightweight cybernetics, but lightning dust can only power it for so long. They believe that your lightning manipulation semblance and high aura capacity could be the key to making said robotics work," Said James sounding sincere.

"Are there any strings attached?" I questioned.

This time it was Doctor Brown that spoke. "We would have to monitor you constantly but besides that there Is no catch. Since we can't power them for prolonged periods of time you're the only person who could possibly use them. Until we figure out how to make it more energy efficient, it's nothing more than a pipe dream."

"Ok, when can we start the procedure?" I asked excited at the idea of having my legs and arms back.

"We can start now, but we'll have to put you under anesthesia now and you will be unconscious for several days. You also shouldn't have to go through therapy because you can manipulate your bio electricity to control your robotic limbs." warned/stated Doctor Brown. He left the room only to return shortly after with a gas canister with a mask attached to it. Doc then put the mask on me and released the gas into my lungs. Like a swift punch to the head, I was out.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Several Days later**

I awoke back in my hospital bed, with a blanket still draped over my body. The silence in the hallways and lack of sunlight in my room alerted me that it was around evening. I sat up and was startled by the sight of Penny staring at me. 'Wait, if Penny is still alive then I arrived here before Volume 3' I thought

" Oh hello your awake. My name is Penny Polendina," said Penny who continued to look at me.

"Umm hello. The general probably already told you but my name is Ash Harkin," I said "Would you like to be my friend?" I asked as an afterthought. 'This is totally going to bite me in the ass but I've always liked her character'.

"Really? That is sensational!" Penny squealed out in excitement. After calming down she asked, "So how are you feeling?"

"I don't feel any different," I said confused.

"Try to focus on moving your legs and arms," suggested Penny as she pulled off the blanket.

When I was uncovered I was greeted with the sight of my new metallic limbs. My legs and arms were gray and were surrounded by a purple glow. They looked almost identical to Genos' cyborg parts from One Punch Man besides the purple glow.

"Hey, why are they glowing?" I questioned.

"The general said that you're passively using your semblance to move your robotic features. But since you have so much aura you can still use your semblance in a combat situation," Penny said sounding a little bit uncomfortable after mentioning the word robotic.

"Oh It's fine I don't mind having cybernetic parts. It's what's inside of a person that matters," I said, trying to make Penny feel confident about herself.

She smiled at me and was going to say something but the door opened up. "Hello Ash," Ironwood stated as he stepped into my room. "The surgery was successful, but what do you plan on doing now? You could always become a huntsman." Questioned and suggested James.

"I would like to become a huntsman, but I've never received any kind of training before," I admitted.

"Well the cybernetics have increased your strength and speed exponentially. Now you just have to learn how to use them and create a fighting style along with a weapon," Ironwood replied before continuing. "But for now we'll let you rest and pick you up in the morning for training. Come on Penny," gesturing towards Penny with a come hither motion.

"Night Ash, see you tomorrow," Penny said excited at the thought of hang out with her new friend tomorrow.

"Goodnight Penny. Bye General Ironwood," I said as they left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next morning**

"SALUTATIONS!" Penny shouted running into my room.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed, falling off the bed, "Ouch… Penny, its too early to be talking that loud," I told her after picking myself off the floor.

"Oops, sorry…" She meekly replied.

I sighed, "It's ok, I forgive you."

"Alright Ash get changed and then let's go," Ironwood said, standing in the doorway before handing me a bundle of clothes and pointing towards the bathroom in the hallway.

Stepping into the bathroom I began to change. Surprisingly Ironwood has a good taste in clothes. I looked back over myself in the mirror. I was sporting a white undershirt, a black short sleeved jacket that had red fur on its collar, black cargo shorts with two red belts forming an X at his waist and, black and red combat boots (imagine a mix of Leon's and Sora's outfits from KH2) . After I finished admiring my new clothes I exited the bathroom. It only took me a moment to find General Ironwood and Penny waiting in the lobby

"Thanks for the clothes general," I said making my gratitude known.

"Don't thank me, Penny was the one who picked them out," Ironwood stated before walking over to the attendance desk to fill out my discharge papers.

"Oh. Well thanks Penny," I said smiling at her.

"It's alright, and you look pretty good in them," she shyly said blushing.

I awkwardly laughed unsure how to respond to Penny's red cheeks. 'Seriously, how Is she blushing and why is she blushing?' I thought confused.

"Alright, let's go," James said before leading us out of the room.

'This Is a lot bigger than I imagined it would be' I thought following Ironwood and Penny into the training room. It was easily larger than beacon academy's combat room. As we walked to the center I saw a familiar figure.

"Ash this is Winter Schnee. Winter this is Ash Harkin," James said gesturing to both Winter and I.

"It's a pleasure," Winter vocalized sticking out her arm.

"Likewise," I started shaking her hand.

"So Ash, for the next year we will be training you in hand to hand combat, aura usage, how to control your semblance, and you will create and train with your weapon of choice. But firstly, do you have any ideas for what weapon you would like to use?" James asked me.

"Yeah I do but I was also wondering if I can get hidden weapons installed into my arms and legs. That way If I get disarmed I'll still have some weapons on me" I replied.

"Good idea. Winter start his tortu- I mean training. Penny and I will alternate training him with you," Ironwood said before leaving.

'Oh boy…' I thought to myself, sweating nervously.

 **And Cut.**

 **Muahaha I love a good cliffhanger. Don't worry there will be some fight scenes next chapter and RWBY's Canon starts next chapter. I already have a weapon design in mind and what hidden weapons he'll use. I don't really have an update schedule for this story but I'll try to update as frequently as possible. As I said before this is my first fic. So I would appreciate it if you guys could leave review of things that I could change to make the story better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **So last chapter Ash underwent some serious training from Winter. And I intentionally wrote the ending in a cliffhanger because I wanted his weapons to be a surprise this chapter and because I'm evil muahah :) I went back and edited the last chapter to make it more flowing and to clear up some questions that people may have. (I only made minor edits to the dialog and content)**

 **Also to all that Reviewed, Favorited or Liked thank you It means a lot as a new writer. Also Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

 **Before I start I just want to shout out to my new buddy and editor FearTheGhostKing. Thanks a bunch for proof reading and editing :D**

 **All right on with the show.**

xxxxxxxxxx

 **1 year later**

'I still can't believe Ironwood got me into beacon. I honestly was under the impression that once my training was over he was going to use me as weapon…' I thought while sitting in a Bullhead that was taking students to Beacon. 'Well, I guess the idea of having eyes in Beacon was too appealing for him to pass up. Ugh, this ride is taking forever, I guess I'll just take a nap.'

xxxxxxxxxxx

 **Flashback**

"Hey General, can I attend Beacon Academy?" I asked him hopefully.

'Hmmm, this boy is powerful no doubt, but I had wanted him to attend my academy and join the military so I could monitor him. No matter, him attending Beacon could prove useful to maintain relations with Ozpin and have eyes in the academy.' "Sure you can," Said Ironwood. "But under the stipulation of serving as a liaison between Atlas Academy and Beacon."

"Thank you, General," I said smiling.

 **Flashback end**

xxxxxxxxxx

I awoke to the sounds of groaning and look over to see Jaune Arc hunched over in pain. 'Right motion sickness,' I thought before walking over towards him.

"Here dude," I said, pulling a paper bag out of my pocket and handing it to him.

"Thank-ks" Jaune stuttered out before depositing his lunch into the bag.

'This is going to be an awkward flight' I thought, sighing.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, thanks for the bag. My name's Jaune Arc, what's your name?" The knight asked me curiously, while sticking his hand out for a handshake.

"My name is Ash Harkin. it's a pleasure to meet you," I responded happily while shaking his hand. While shaking my hand, he finally noticed my robotic limbs but didn't want to be rude so he didn't question them.

"So do you know where we're supposed t-" 'BOOOOOOOM'

"Let's go check out what happened, someone might be hurt," I said, looking up at a pillar of smoke across the campus.

"R-right," Jaune stuttered out, still alarmed by the sudden explosion.

After following the smoke, we found a red hooded girl laying on the concrete covered in soot. Jaune began to jog over to see if he could help her out while I just slowly walked over waiting for the scene to play out.

"Hey... I'm Jaune," Jaune says, holding out his hand to help her up.

"Ruby," Ruby replies, taking Jaune's hand and standing up. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

Wanting to spare Jaune some embarrassment, so I decided to make myself known. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked. "My names Ash, what's yours?"

"I'm Ruby and I bumped into a crabby girls luggage and she yelled at me," She stated sourly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune said defending himself.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby laughed.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune replied.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

I just continued to listen and snickered at their conversation.

"So... I got this thing!" Ruby says proudly while spinning Crescent Rose around her body before slamming it into the ground.

"That's an interesting design," I remarked.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Asked Jaune in awe.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby continued.

"A-wha...?" Jaune says, confused.

'Come on, Jaune, she said it's a sniper rifle,' I facepalmed. What's so hard to grasp about that?

"It's also a gun." Said Ruby while smiling.

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune remarked.

"So, what do you have Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"Oh! I, uh...I got this sword!" Jaune proclaimed while unsheathing his sword.

"Ooooohh!" Squealed Ruby while fawning over his weapon.

"Cool," I said while walking with my hands behind my head. 'I wonder how long it will take them to realize we're lost' I thought sweat dropping.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" Declared Jaune while expanding his kite shield.

"So, what do they do?" Inquired Ruby while touching the shield.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..." Jaune said sounding increasingly self-conscious.

"But... Wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah, it does..." He admitted sheepishly.

"Soooo, what kind of weapon do you use Ash? Does it have something to do with your arms and legs?" Ruby questioned innocently.

I motioned both over to me until we were huddled up. " Ok guys, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone what my weapons are," I whispered to them. "It is imperative that you do."

Ruby and Jaune looked at each other before nodding. "We promise," they simultaneously affirmed.

"Understand that this is a closely kept secret and speaking about it could kill me," I said gravely while internally I was bawling. 'wahhaha these guys are too fun to mess with!'

Sweat started to roll down their heads in waves. The sound of silence greeted my ears as the weight my words crashed upon them. Both looked at me wide eyed but nodding for me to continue.

"Ok the weapons I use are... Wait aren't we suppose to go to orientation?" I asked. 'And that's how you switch topics,' I mentally cheered.

Both Jaune's and Ruby's eyes lit up in realization that I was right. "Crud, we're going to be late…" Ruby cried out.

"Come on, I think I saw other students going this way," I said pointing at a door in the courtyard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Shouted Yang upon noticing us enter the auditorium.

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby said to us before abruptly leaving.

"Hey, wait! Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" Jaune asked, seemingly to himself.

"I see our friendship was a lie," I enunciated dramatically before turning away from him.

"No no no we're friends Ash. its jus-"

"Dude I'm joking. You need to learn how to recognize sarcasm" I said patting him on the back and cutting off his rambling. We stood there in relative silence until we heard Weiss's voice directed at Jaune.

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and _scraggly_ over there!"

"See, Jaune, there's a nice, quirky girl!" I said pointing to Weiss while laughing to myself. Jaune took what I said in stride and puffed out his chest feeling confident.

Suddenly Professor Ozpin and Glynda walk out onto the stage. "l'll... Keep this brief," Started Ozpin. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft, and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda informed abruptly before leaving.

I look over at Jaune only to find empty space. I turn and spot him talking to Weiss. 'Oh lord…' I thought in exasperation. Walking towards them I only manage to hear, "I'm a natural blonde you know."

"Lets go, Casanova," I said grabbing him by the hood and dragging him away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What. The. Hell. Jaune." I stated in monotone. What I was staring at was to hideous for the mind to comprehend. "Why are you wearing a onesie" I all but growled out.

"Hey my sister made it. And it's pretty comfy," Jaune defended.

"Oh alright," I conceded. 'Still, though, that's pretty ballsy to wear.'

"Well, goodnight Jaune," I tiredly said while slipping into my sleeping bag.

"Nite Ash," Jaune replied and followed my example of hitting the sack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not even twenty minutes later, I awoke to yelling. Sitting up, I immediately spotted the people who took my sleep from me huddled up next to a candle. "HEY SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL BREAK YOUR LEGS," I yelled threateningly. Immediately Blake put out the candle; while Yang, Ruby and Weiss stumbled over to their sleeping bags.

 **In a different part of the ballroom**

Nora jolted forward, immediately woken up by the trigger phrase. "Whose breaking whose legs?!" Nora exclaimed, wanting to partake in the… leg breaking?

Sighing as he was woken up by Nora, Ren responded calmly, "Nora, whoever said that probably didn't mean it. Just go back to bed."

"Aww… that's no fun," Nora said as she sunk back in her sleeping bed. 'Whoever said that, I'll find you, and we can break twice as many legs!' She thought excitedly.

As I slept, I felt a chill crawl down my spine, but ignored it in favor of counting sheep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Beacon Cliff**

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest. " Began Professor Ozpin as he looked at each of us before turning to Glynda.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." She continued.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," Ozpin said before stopping to take a sip from his mug. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"Whaaat," Ruby screams out aghast with horror. I just smirked and looked around, wondering who I would be paired up with. 'Wait, with me being here it made the teams split up unevenly.'

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die. " Stated Ozpin gravely. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and you will be graded appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Professor," I said getting his attention "There's an uneven number of students, so one person will be without a partner."

"Yes, how could I forget. Ash Harkin, You are to be serving as a liaison between Beacon Academy and Atlas Academy, are you not?" At this I nodded. "You will be evaluated separately and your relic is a stone tablet with writing etched onto it. It can be found at the temple with the other relics." As Ozpin finished saying that several people had different thoughts about it.

'Him, a liaison from Atlas Academy? That's the same school Winter went to. He must be pretty strong, then,' Weiss thought, debating If she should look for Pyrrha or Ash during initiation.

'He's just like me!' Ruby happily realized that she wasn't the only one getting special treatment.

'I wonder what happened to him,' Blake mused while staring at Ash's arms and legs

"HEY, that's the guy who breaks people's legs!" Nora shouted out happily at finally finding the...leg breaker. Everyone looks at her with a confused expression,while Ren facepalms next to her.

"Okay, are there any more questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, um, sir?" Said Jaune trying to get his attention but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Stated Ozpin completely ignoring Jaune. I felt the tile underneath me vibrate.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a que-"

"Wahooo!" I yelled as I was suddenly thrown into the air. 'Time to catch some serious air,' I thought, smirking as shutters on the back of my legs opened revealing hidden thrusters. Channeling my semblance into my legs purple lightning surged out of the shutters, launching me forward like a rocket. Deciding to have some fun I began front flipping in the air. With my thrusters increasing my speed after every rotation, I looked like a purple, glowing buzzsaw to all that were watching.

Not wanting to be outshone by my awesome flying strategy, several of the other initiates used their semblances and weapons in an attempt to catch up to me but it was for naught. They soon started to lose speed while I continued fly forward ( unknowingly passing the temple).

After a minute of spinning I noticed that terra firma ( AKA the ground) was getting closer and closer. As I descended into the forest any branch in front of me was sliced to pieces by my… Aerial spin dash.

'Welp, I'm getting closer to the ground... Badass landing is inevitable,' I internally stated while landing on the ground in a squat as the earth was cracked underneath me. The force of my landing caused all the lightning around my body to shoot out in a wave destroying all the trees within a 30m radius. "Oops" I muttered upon seeing the destruction I caused. I then began roaming through the forest In search of the temple. After 20 minutes of aimless wandering I decided I was getting nowhere. 'Okay if the sun rises in the east and it's in front of me then I need to walk left,' I thought, while internally chastising myself for being a idiot.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Play Boku no Hero Academia OST You Say Run_

 **30 Minute run later**

"Thank god…" I yelled out upon finally reaching the temple and seeing the stone tower above the ravine behind it. Apparently I overshot the temple and landed deeper into the forest.

As I walked closer I noticed that all of the relics were gone.' Great I missed all the action' I thought a little sad at not being able to prove myself to my future classmates. While I looked around I spotted a small palm sized stone tablet embedded in the middle of stone floor. Internally rationalizing that this was the stone tablet Ozpin told me to get I pried It out. "A leader guides his team and only physically steps in when necessary," I read aloud. "Hmm… interesting".

Suddenly I feel the ground shake beneath my feet. At first I thought It was an earthquake but looking off into the distance I could make out the fighting forms of the future team JNPR fighting a horde of Grimm on my side of the ravine. With the bridge destroyed they're only way out was to fight through a horde of about 100 Beowolves and 50 Ursai.

"Alright! show time," I said in anticipation of a fight. Channeling lightning into my thrusters I launched myself over the sea of Grimm and landed in front of Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora.

Surprised by my sudden appearance everyone was left speechless. "Hey Jaune and I'm not sure what your names are-" I said looking at NPR. "But you guys are probably almost out of aura and ammo so let me handle this." Leaving no room for debate I immediately turned around and walked towards the tidal wave of Grimm.

"Wait, stop! You don't even have a weapon!" Pyrrha exclaimed seeing me unarmed.

I looked back, "Yes, I do. You could say It's a part of me!" I replied, internally laughing at my joke.

"Alright, let's do this!" I shouted out pointing my left arm forward. My left forearm and hand suddenly split open and folded backwards, revealing a quad barreled machine gun that was inside of my forearm (Imagine Black Ops 3 Reaper's Scythe). Ironically enough, I named my machine gun the Death Machine. The guns barrels began to extend going from a foot to reaching their full length of four feet. Almost hypnotically they began to spin, revving up in preparation of the oncoming slaughter. I unloaded a storm of bullets in retaliation of the Grimm's advance on our position. The loud clicking of my gun drowned out the sound of the stampede. Some were slightly smarter than their fallen brethren and trip to flank me from the left. But As soon as I noticed them getting closer to my flank, I riddled them with bullets, making them look like Swiss cheese. My onslaught managed to cut down the monsters numbers by a third but they were still coming from the forest.

'I have to cut them off…' I recognized that the only way to do that would be to push them back to the tree line. Running towards the surviving Grimm, I pointed my right hand forward and it went through the same folding sequence as the left but the weapon was drastically different. My right weapon had a single two foot long rectangular barrel with a medium dust drum magazine attached underneath it. There is a thick black hose connecting the dust drum to the barrel of the gun (Ash uses his semblance to fire his weapons so no trigger is needed). Blue flames roared out of my now identified flamethrower in a wide swath. Sweeping my arm I bathed the grim and the border of the forest in a cloud of flames. I just kept firing the flamethrower making a quite literal wall of flames in front of me. After a minute of sustained fire I finally relented and waited for the smoke to clear. When the smoke dissipated I was greeting to the sight of a graveyard of dissolving Grimm. The burning trees finally fell down preventing anymore Grimm from attacking us.

Upon realizing that all the Grimm were dealt with, I transformed my arms back to normal. "Mission accomplished," I said before turning around to run back to the initiates. I managed to clear half the distance before a larger, stronger Grimm burst out of the forest. 'A death stalker, you gotta be kidding me…' I moaned out to myself. I immediately began to sprint towards it. 'Just to spice things up, I'll take it on hand to hand and with my melee weapon,' I thought cockily in anticipation of beating it down.

As I neared it, the Death Stalker instantly launched it's tail forward hoping to skewer me. I rolled to the left avoiding its golden stinger. Seemingly predicting my movement It tried to bat me away with its pincer. Upon seeing the impending danger I used my semblance to supercharge my left arm's motors and retaliated with a punch. With lightning sparking around my arm, I couldn't help but yell "Smash!" as I lashed out at its pincer. The Death Stalker skidded backwards several meters slightly surprised by my resilience. Its surprise turned to anger as it realized the strength behind my blow was greater than its own. "Time to finish this!" I yelled out. After I finished speaking, a hidden compartment on the sides of my calves opened up, launching my two weapons up into the air and into my hands.

My weapons of choice, you ask? Two customized gun Katar's. They have a gold H-shaped grip and an 18.5 Inch blade that is perpendicular to the handle (I'm going to put a picture on my profile). Additionally there is a built in SMG affixed on the vertical portion of the grip. A trigger and button are also on both handles with the trigger next to my index fingers and the button next to my thumbs.

Feeling the familiar weight of my punch knives, I began to fire at its eyes hoping to blind it. Unfortunately all that did was rile it up and cause it to charge at me. 'Shit,' I thought, as it came at me like a train trying to me run me over. As it entered melee range, I leapt up and landed on its head. The Death Stalker was confused for a second but that was all I needed. With another mighty leap I latched onto its tall and quickly sliced it's stinger off. Roaring in pain and it quickly swung its tail forward. In doing so, it not only launched me from its tail, it also avoided getting impaled by its own stinger.

Swiftly getting off the ground, I looked at the Death Stalker and saw that my plan failed. 'Okay, time to improvise a bit,' I thought, getting into a running position. My adversary upon seeing me did the same. For what seemed like hours we stared at each other trying to goad the other into attacking first. Realizing that it was getting nowhere the Death Stalker charged at me again. I mirrored it and sprinted forward while channeling lighting into my leg motors. As we met, the Grimm tried to ram me, but I slid under it. My leg shot upward, nailing the monstrosity in its unprotected underbelly. The force of my kick launched it high into the air. Standing up, I quickly aimed my Katar's at its stomach. Hitting the button on both Katars the blades launched forward attached to the handle by a thick silver chain. The blades deeply embedded themselves into the Deathstalker, but I wasn't done yet. The Grimm began to fall out of the air, not wanting to waste any precious time, I initiated the second phase of my plan. I channeled lightning onto the chain which quickly traveled up it's length and onto the blade's which were still inside of the Grimm. It's eye's widened in pain as it was instantly fried from the inside out. The Death Stalker crashed into the ground dead. I yanked my blades out of the Grimm and put the Katars back into my leg compartments. I took a moment to survey the destruction I caused. 'Hey the fires out' I thought happy that I didn't burn down the whole forest. Content that the inferno died down I immediately made my way over to the destroyed bridge.

 _Song end_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I noticed that the future team RWBY was also at the bridge now. "Hey guys is everything-" I tried to ask, but was tackled to the ground by a red blur.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! THAT WAS SO COOOL!" Ruby screamed out in awe after seeing my weapons. While the others just nodded in agreement.

"Thank-ks but can you get off of me," I said awkwardly as she straddled my waist.

"Nice catch Sis" Yang winked In my direction "He's pretty hot."

Everybody just groaned at the pun and Ruby quickly got off me with her face as red as her cloak. "Hot?" I asked confused. "I would say that I'm pretty shocking," I smirked.

'Not another one…' Ruby facepalmed.

Yang's face lit up and she pulled me into a bear hug, happy to find a fellow punster. " Your crushing my spleen!" I gasped out, feeling my body being mangled.

"Oops," Yang said, upon noticing that she was squeezing the life out of my body.

As I got up, I was immediately surrounded and assaulted by questions from my new friends. "Alright, alright. Everybody gets to ask one question and when you ask say your name so I can place a name with a face," I said ending the chaos of people talking over each other.

Weiss immediately stepped forward, "My name is Weiss Schnee. Did you perchance happen to meet my sister, Winter Schnee?" She greeted with a curtsy then asked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, bowing. "Yes, I do know Winter. She actually trained me and we are good friends. Oh and also she told me to tell you good luck on this initiation and that she'll miss you."

Weiss looking visibly happy stepped back in the circle. "What happened to your arms and legs?" Blake asked me bluntly but sounding sympathetic.

"I got into an accident," I said, sounding depressed and not wanting to talk about it.

"I see, I'm sorry for asking," Blake said, feeling bad about bringing it up.

This time It was Ruby's turn. "Do you have any other weapons?" She asked, internally fantasizing about all the weapons I could have in my body.

"Unfortunatelyl, I don't have anymore space for hidden weapons," I said, unknowingly shooting down her dreams.

"Oh," she responded sadly.

"How was life in Atlas?" Ren asked curiously.

"It was cold as hell up there but the people there were alright," I joked.

"Ooh Ooh me!" Nora Said, "Can you electrocute me?"

Everybody besides Ren looked at her as if she grew a second head. Sighing Ren explained that her semblance allowed her to absorb and channel lightning, sort of like how I do.

"Okay," I said as I grabbed her hand. I began to channel lightning into her hand but then something weird happened.

"Ooooooooooh Ahhh mmmmnnnnnnnhhhh…" Nora moaned out eroticly. I quickly stopped channeling lightning and we all looked at her with blushes on our faces. "What?" Nora asked as she noticed our staring. " It felt really good."

Still feeling awkward about the situation, I replied, "Let's get to the cliff and finish initiation. Pyrrha, Jaune and Yang can ask their questions when we get back to Beacon." Everybody nodded in response and we made are way back to the school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin announced "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" The boys walked off the stage as the audience applauded them.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR."

"Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin announced

"Huh? L-Led by?" Jaune stammered out.

'Congrats Jaune,' I thought as I watched Pyrrha knock him over.

"Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Blake Belladonna. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Ozpin said. Ruby looked surprised but Yang pulled her into a hug saying that she was proud of her.

As they left the stage Ozpin had one more final announcement. Ash Harkin, please come up here." I did as he asked and stood next to him. "Ash is a transfer student from atlas who is to be serving as a liaison to build student relations between our academies. His teammate will be arriving from atlas during the second semester, so in the meantime he will temporarily be a member of another team." At this the students looked on intently, wondering whose team ash would be assigned to. "If this were to happen under normal circumstances, you would just be put on a three man team," Ozpin told me.

"But seeing as your job is to build relations in the student body, I have a wonderful idea," He paused dramatically. "You will be a member of team RWBY." At this all of team RWBY applauded, even Weiss, surprisingly. 'Huh, I guess knowing her sister has put us on friendly terms,' I mused.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ozpin raised his hand silencing the audience, "He will also be a member of teams JNPR, CRDL, and sophmore team CFVY".

Suddenly cricket's chirping was heard… "WHATTTTTTT?!" The auditorium yelled out ruining the silence.

Glynda walked forward and spoke up, "Students, please be quiet. With Ash serving as a liaison between academies the best way to do so would be to have him live and work with multiple teams."

"Umm, so how does that work?" I asked, confused at the concept.

Ozpin replied, "Well, every week you will rotate living with a different team and will train with that team on weekends. The rotation will be team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, then CRDL." 'Okay, that's pretty straight forward,' I thought, nodding in response.

"Alright students, you are dismissed," Ozpin said as the crowd cheered. " It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." He continued.

xxxxxxxxxxx

 **And Cut**

 **I've seen stories where the OC lives with both teams RWBY and JNPR but never all four teams. Let the insanity commence lol. But yeah the pairing is going to be Ash x Nora x Penny x Velvet but I would be willing to add one maybe two more girls if you drop a review or send me a PM saying who you want in the harem and why. Also for all that think Ash is Op he has some blaring weaknesses like the fact that his arms and legs are metal( Pyrrha could literally throw him around) and when his aura reaches low levels he's rendered immobile. Also during tournament style fights he will be restricted from using any hidden weapons (besides his Katars). I'll try and update weekly on either Tuesday/Wednesday or Friday/Saturday.**

 **Girls I would be willing to add to the harem:**

 **Weiss**

 **Winter**

 **Yang**

 **Ruby**

 **Coco**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A quick recap of last chapter Ash is going to** **rotate living with a different team (RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and CRDL) every week. I've also decided to make pairing names just for fun. Here's the list of current pairings in the harem.**

 **Ash x Penny:** _ **Iron Man and Iron Woman**_

 **Ash x Velvet:** _ **Energizer Bunny**_

 **Ash x Nora:** _ **King and Queen of the Castle**_

 **These are the current results thus far for girls to add to the harem. Top two will be picked**

 **Ash x Yang:** _ **Fire and Lightning**_ **(2)**

 **(The flames of their unwavering fighting spirit will transform into the flames of love and passion)**

 **Ash x Coco:** _ **Starbucks**_ **(3)**

 **(The shy bunny decides to share her boyfriend with her best friend)**

 **Ash x Winter:** _ **Cold Steel**_ **(3)**

 **(Former teacher/ student relationship... kinky)**

 **Ash x Ruby:** _ **The weapon and weapon lover**_ **(2)**

 **(Don't deny Her the chance to play with Ash's weapon lol)**

 **Ash x Weiss:** _ **Snow storm**_ **(0) (don't be so cold guys XD)**

 **Jack: Thanks dude! Glad you like it. And yeah I've also only read one other cyborg RWBY fic but it was a crossover with Naruto.**

 **NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin: Yup I plan on giving Ash some mods but not until volume 2 and 3.**

 **Raidentensho: Yeah I had to nerf him in some way so he's not to OP. I'll eventually give him something that will let him counter magnetism at a distance. And Is it just me or does everybody in team RWBY rely on their semblance while team JNPR rarely use them?**

 **Tyson113: Thank you for reviewing! writers thrive off reviews like vampires to blood :)**

 **Neon: Yeah I caught that afterwards. Thanks and if you see a typo like that again please point it out. It really bugs me when people read my stuff and there are errors like that.**

 **ExS-DrlfTeRr: Thanks for the support!**

 **CreatorOfOniKuro: Sisters at the same time?** _ **Gasps**_ **We think alike good sir :D. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Cf96: Just cool? Your words wound my frail heart.** _ **grabs chest**_ **Jk. Thanks for telling me you like it :P**

 **I'll try to reply to most of the reviews but If you're a guest and you want me to reply I can't unless you post a name with your review.**

 **Ok before I start I want to say something. A few days ago my friend and editor FearTheGhostKing made some edits to this chapter. I thanked him for helping me out and said that If he ever wrote a story I'd help him like he helped me. In response he started to write a story and sent it to me while saying and I quote "** **Hope your ready for some godawful writing."**

 **I read it.**

 **And it was really awesome!**

 **Tons of people don't write because they don't believe in their abilities. Heck I've wanted to write for the longest time ever but I thought that my writing was trash. But it isn't (hopefully :P), judging by reviews. Anyway self doubt is poison and as a writer the biggest barrier isn't writer's block. Its yourself. Hell one of you, or even all of you could become great writers (if you're not already). And If you apply yourself you can only get better. So fellow writers I implore you to support/ inspire your readers to write. Readers I want you to write something, anything, you don't even have to post it just try it out. Even just taking the time to try it is something to be proud about.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I was enjoying my well earned rest, sleeping on a futon in the middle of team RWBY's dorm. I was out like a light, which was understandable because I took on a horde of Grimm solo.

Suddenly, the piercing shriek of a whistle startled me awake, causing me to roll off the futon and onto the floor.

Unfortunately, Weiss also jolted awake and rolled off the bed.

And onto my back.

"Good morning, team RWBY!" Ruby cheers out enthusiastically.

"Ugh… It's too early in the morning for this," I moaned out with a bleary eyed Weiss laying on my back.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss questioned her but then looked down noticing me under her and got off with a slight blush. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger was lost to me.

"Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business," Ruby continued.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked now fully awake and alert.

"Decorating!" Yang said excited while holding several objects.

"We still have to unpack," Blake added. "And clean," She said as her suitcase opened up, dumping its contents across the floor.

"Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" Ruby declared. "Banzai!"

"Banzai!" Blake and Yang repeated as Weiss and I looked on with vacant expressions.

Xxxxxxxx

"This isn't going to work," Ruby stated.

"It is a bit cramped," Blake agreed.

"We had so much room in here, what happened?" I questioned, confused.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff..." An unsure Yang said.

"Or… we could ditch the beds... and replace them with **bunk beds**!" Ruby proclaimed, proud of her idea.

"Umm, that sounds incredibly dangerous," Weiss voiced her apprehensions.

"And super- _awesome_!" Yang added on

"It _does_ seem efficient," Blake concurred.

"Weiss, we won't win this argument, just let them do it," I reasoned with her, knowing that we can't change their minds.

Huffing with her arms crossed, she replied "Fine."

Xxxxxxxx

"Objective: Complete!" Ruby cheered as we looked around the room.

'Thank god I sleep on a futon' I thought, noticing some serious problems with the 'bunk beds'. Yang's bed was held over Blake's using books as supports between the posts. And Ruby's bed was held from ropes attached to the ceiling, suspending it above Weiss's bed. 'Weiss, If you get crushed by a bed In your sleep, we will miss you' I said to myself fearing for her safety.

"Alright! Our second order of business is... classes," Ruby said as she jumped on her bed. "Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9, we've got to be-"

" _What?!_ Did you say 9 o'clock?" Weiss questioned.

"Ummmm," Ruby intelligently replied.

"It's 8:55, you dunce!" Weiss said, lashing out at Ruby.

At this I interjected, "Actually, I set the clock back an hour in case something like this happened," I said. Before proceeding to take out my scroll and show them that It's only 7:55. "I figured that we could use the extra time to get to know each other and eat at the cafeteria," I stated, explaining my actions. The girls were surprised at my foresight but were pleased none the less that we wouldn't be late.

"Alright, second mission: Get to the cafeteria and eat breakfast," Ruby responded, throwing her fist into the air.

Stepping out into the hall, I responded, "Hey, you guys go on without me, I'm going to ask team JNPR If they want to join us. They are our neighbors after all." Team RWBY nodded in understanding and made their way down to the cafeteria.

I made my way to team JNPR's door and knocked twice. After a minute or two of waiting, the scarlet haired Spartan opened the door dressed in her uniform. "Hey Pyrrha. Team RWBY Is going down to the cafeteria for Breakfast. Do you guys want to join us?" I informed/asked.

"Sure Nora's the last person to take a shower and she should be done soon. We'll meet you at the cafeteria in a few minutes," Pyrrha told me.

Nodding in satisfaction, I made my way down to the cafeteria.

Xxxxxxxx

"Hey Ash, can we still ask you our questions?" Jaune asked referring to himself, Pyrrha, and Yang as teams RWBY, JNPR and I sat at a cafeteria table.

"Sure," I responded.

"So where did you learn how to fight?" He asked, hoping to figure out how to better himself.

"Well, I was trained by Weiss' sister Winter, General Ironwood of the Atlesian military, and one of my other good friends named Penny," I replied.

"Would you be willing to fight me in hand to hand combat?" Yang asked with a fire burning in her eyes. She was visibly excited at the thought of fighting a fellow brawler.

"Sure, once combat class starts we can schedule a match," I replied, equally pumped at fighting a strong opponent. "But be warned, I won't go easy on you," I taunted.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Tiger," She replied, unfazed by my taunt.

I then turned to the final interrogator. "So, do you know what you want to ask me Pyrrha?" I inquired.

"Well, a friend of mine wanted to know If you're in a relationship with anybody," She asked with a straight face. At this question, the table was completely silenced and everybody looked at me intently, expecting an answer.

Xxxxxx

 **Flashback**

"Hey Pyrrha, do you know what question you're going to ask Ash?" Nora asked, as team JNPR walked down the hallway to the cafeteria.

"Umm... I'm still unsure what to ask him," Pyrrha admitted, as they started to lag behind Ren and Jaune.

"Well, you should ask if he is dating anyone," Nora said, trying and failing to not sound interested.

"Do you like him?!" Pyrrha asked, noticing her interest in the subject.

"Psssh… whaaat? No way. I just think he's pretty cool and fun!" Nora vehemently denied Pyrrha's accusation.

Pyrrha just nodded in understanding as they continued to walk towards the cafeteria.

 **Flashback end**

xxxxxxxx

"Well, my friend Penny acts weird around me sometimes, but I don't think we're in a 'relationship'. And my friend/previous teacher Winter acts overly affectionate around me, though I think she's just proud of me," I said. Girls have always confused me so I've just never tried to figure them out.

'Great. He's a cute guy but he's dense as a rock.' The girls thought, sweatdropping.

"But I lived outside of the kingdoms before I moved to Atlas, and they practice this thing called Polygamy. It's basically the Idea that someone can have multiple wives and love them all equally." I added as afterthought.' Technically That was only a half lie because Polygamy exists in some countries on earth' I thought.

As I said that everyone's eyes widened incredulous and disbelieving of the concept. 'No way in hell am I sharing him' Nora thought looking at the others as her joyful eyes gained a possessive gleam to them.

When I said that some of the girls regained hope in pursuing the focus of their affection. For the rest of breakfast we made small talk and got to know each other better. Suddenly I heard loud laughter vibrating throughout the cafeteria. Turning around I could barely contain my rage at what I saw. Team CRDL was sitting next to Velvet and harassing her. The worst part was that Velvet was just sitting there in sadness and no one tried to do anything.

"Hey guys, what's a filthy faunus doing at a prestigious school like beacon?" Cardin asked his henchmen.

"A freak like her probably threatened someone to get in," Russell said coldly.

"Why don't you go home, you dirty faunus," Sky added with venom.

Deciding I've seen enough I got out of my seat. Ignoring teams RWBY and JNPR's concerns I made my way over Cardin and his posse.

"What the hell are you doing?" I grilled them about how they've been treating Velvet, "Leave her alone," I commanded as I stood in front of Velvet, shielding her from the bullies.

"No one tells me what to do," Cardin growled out as he stood up and looked down at me, "Hey, you're the tin man. Don't forget that you are a part of my team also. So remember your place. Let's go guys, you don't want to hang around losers for to long." And with that, the resident douche bags left.

"Don't do this again or we are going to have some serious problems," I warned him and his lackeys. they left and the bird themed team ignored my threat.

"Hey, are you alright? What's your name?" I asked. "My name's Ash Harkin, and you can sit with me and my friends If you want."

"I'm ok. T-thank you for asking, and my name is Velvet Scarlatina ," The rabbit faunus replied shyly, while internally glad someone stood up for her. "I'm a member of team CFVY and one of your future teammates," She Informed as we walked over to teams RWBY and JNPR's table.

Velvet and I sat down at the end of the table next to Jaune and Ruby respectively. I looked up and noticed my friends staring at me. "What? I don't tolerate bullies or racism," I said, defending my actions. Velvet looked surprised at my declaration but remained silent. 'My knight in shining armor' she said to herself, with flushed cheeks.

"It's just most people wouldn't physically step into stop something like that," Blake stated, while internally proud of my actions.

"Well, It's a good thing I'm not like most people," I said.

As I said that, Ruby and Yang were having a mental conversation as they looked at each other.

'Sis it's just like the bed time stories you read to me! The dashing prince that comes to the princess's aid!' Ruby mentally said to Yang.

'I know sis, that was super romantic' Yang agreed with her.

Nora suddenly broke into their conversation, 'I want him to be the king of my castle' she thought to them while blushing.

Upon hearing what Nora said Ruby and Yang gained a red tint on their cheeks. Although they were unsure if they were attracted to Ash they couldn't deny that he was a cool, fun guy to hang around.

Snapping Nora, Ruby and Yang out of their thoughts, Ren abruptly pointed out the time, "It's 8:45, we should probably start walking to class."

Realizing what time It was, we said our goodbyes and made our way to our respective classes.

Xxxxxxxx

"Monsters! _Deeeemons_... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as **prey**! Ha-ha!"

I had Grimm studies with team RWBY this morning and our teacher was interesting. 'Okay, this Is actually pretty good information on dealing with the grim but the problem is how he's telling us the information' I thought, glancing around the room as I was taking notes. 'Maybe I should give him some tips to keep our attention' I said to myself noticing that his 'lecture' put half the class to sleep.

Focusing back on Professor Port, I hear him ask, "So, who among you believes themselves to be the _embodiment_ of these _traits_?"

With her hand shooting into the air Weiss proclaims, "I do, sir!"

Looking over in our direction he sees me writing in my notebook. "May I see your notebook," Port asks me as he was walking around telling his story, noticing my page covered in complex diagrams and notes. I handed It to him and wondered If I did something wrong.

After taking a minute to read it and hand it back to me he said, "Good work my boy. These are some very good notes. You may also embody the traits of a huntsman. But now I will test you along with Ms. Schnee. Both of you, please get changed into your combat attire." Looking towards the heiress he said, "When you return, go to the front of the room and face your opponent and Mr. Harkin you will fight your opponent after Ms. Schnee."

Xxxxxxx

After getting changed, I sat back down with team RWBY as Weiss stood in front of one of the two cages in the room. The rest of team RWBY and I settled on cheering for Weiss.

"Gooo Weiss!" Yang exclaimed as she fist pumped

"Fight well," Blake said, while waving a team RWBY flag.

'Where the hell did she even get that from? We've been a team for barely a day.' I thought before shouting, "Kick It's butt Weiss."

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Our fearless leader cheered.

"I'm trying to focus Ruby!" Weiss retorted obviously irritated.

Professor Port swung his axe down and broke the lock on the cage. Immediately sensing the opportunity for freedom a boarbatusk rushed out and charged Weiss.

Leaping to the left she dodged the boar Grimm. "Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting _that_ , were you?" Port Jovially stated.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby encouraged.

Weiss then turned around and launched herself at the beast. She lunging at it, trying to pierce it's skull, but the Boarbatusk managed to trap her sword in its tusks. As the two of them fought for control of Myrtenaster, the Professor and Ruby decided to add their two cents.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Port voiced his opinions.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby said supportively.

Turning away from the Boar themed Grimm, Weiss glared at Ruby. 'Nooo what are you doing. Never turn away from an enemy In a fight' I groaned out internally. Capitalizing on Weiss's distraction, the Boarbatusk was able to rip Myrtenaster from her hands and throw it across the room. Using it's momentum, the Grimm was able to throw Weiss to the ground as well.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Our Professor asked.

Weiss looked up from the floor and saw the Boar was charging at her again, intent on trampling her. Acting quickly she rolled out of the way and spotted her weapon across the room. The Heiress immediately ran towards Myrtenaster and slid to pick it up as she neared it. Now armed, she was prepared to finish the fight.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby said before being cut off.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled as her anger finally boiled over.

Ruby's expression mirrored a kicked puppy. She looked at her desk dejectedly, feeling as if she's a bad leader. Turning to her I said, "Ruby, It's not your fault. Weiss Is just stressed out about the fight." Her features regained some of their happiness but she continued to watch in silence. I looked over towards Yang and noticed her eyes were red. 'She's pissed' I thought suddenly fearing for Weiss. Catching my glance she mouthed a 'Thank you' for consoling Ruby. I gave her a silent thumbs up in reply.

Looking back at the fight, the Boarbatusk curled up into a ball and rolled in place, gaining speed after every rotation. Suddenly It shot forward hell-bent on steamrolling the snow themed girl. As it neared her, she created a white glyph in its path. The creature of darkness impacted the glyph and recoiled landing on it's back. In an instant Weiss jumped onto her glyph and used It to catapult herself towards her prey. Upon reaching her target she drove her rapier into it's stomach. It released a pained squeal, signifying it's death.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are _indeed_ in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Port congratulated Weiss. After taking a quick glance at the clock, he spoke, "It appears we have some time left. Mr. Harkin, can you come down."

As Weiss got up and walked to our team's table, I quickly made my way down to the front of the class and took my position in front of the cage. Getting into a boxing stance, I prepared myself for what ever he would throw at me. Port swung his axe at the lock and a Grimm slowly hopped out to great me.

'Wait hop?' I thought before I felt two powerful legs explode into my stomach. The force of the blow instantly knocked me across the room. I quickly got up after and looked at my aggressor.

My opponent is a kangaroo themed Grimm, standing at 8 ft tall and has spikes protruding down it's spine all the way down to it's tail. It has heavily muscled arms and legs that are adorned with bone plate making it a tough creature to fight. The only visible weak spot is Its unprotected chest.

"This, class is a new type of Grimm called a Devil Boxer. And it excels in close quarters combat!" Port informed us excited.

The Devil Boxer quickly hopped towards me, closing the distance in a few bounds. Using it's tail for balance, It attempted to kick me in the chest again. Ducking under it, I attempted to sweep it's tail out from under it with my leg. I managed to knock it off balance but before I could press my advantage, it attempted to crush me under it's legs. I quickly rolled to the right and prepared to attack it but It's legs impacted my chest again. 'Shit this thing hits like a truck. Its attacks are whittling my aura away' Quickly glancing at my scroll, I saw that I had 70% left.

The Devil Boxer used this distraction to lash out with a double kick, but I leapt to the right avoiding it. I prepared to counterattack, seeing that it's legs were still raised. Getting into It's face, I threw a right jab forward at it's unprotected chest, only for It's right hand to block and grab my offending limb. The Kangaroo Grimm tried to strike me with a left punch, but it was intercepted by my hand. As we stood there grappling each other, the Grimm decided to play dirty.

My world exploded into pain. So much pain.

At that moment every male in the classroom paled.

My classmates and teacher winced upon seeing me get kicked.

In the crotch.

The force of the below the belt attack knocked me backwards and onto the floor. I took this moment to silently cry. Having aura only slightly mitigated the pain of the fiendish attack. Thankfully the Grimm didn't attack me while I was down. I took a moment to recompose myself and check my aura before standing up.'That attack took 30% of my aura!' I thought incredulously. My aura had now drained to 40%. I had to be careful from here on out. But I decided something else.

I was gonna kill this Grimm and kick it in the crotch as payback.

I channeled lightning into my leg thrusters and shot off towards my rival. With my thrusters still on I lashed out with a powerful sidekick. The Devil Boxer blocked the kick but was sent skidding backwards. With my thrusters still on I leapt forwards into the air and performed a front flip forwards. I smoothly transitioned my flip into an axe kick as I brought my right leg onto the Grimm. My kick struck it in the chest and it was harshly slammed into the ground. It gasped out in pain as my attack had damaged it's internal organs. Before the light vanished from it's eyes, I kicked it in the crotch.

Hard.

Because paybacks a bitch.

It squeaked out in pain and then died.

Everybody sweatdropped at my actions but they couldn't fault me. Because it sucks getting kicked in the crotch. It sucks double if the person kicking you has leg muscles the size of watermelons. And It sucks triple If they use two legs to kick you.

So yeah.

I brushed the dust off of me and walked back to my desk."Good job Mr. Harkin," Port congratulated me. Looking at his clock the Professor announced, "Well class this is all the time we have today. Remember to go over the assigned readings and stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

As we left class, I realized that I was still wearing my combat clothes. I excused myself from the team and went to get changed.

As I came back I heard Ozpin assuring Ruby that she's a capable leader. Knowing she's in good hands I went to our room to work on homework.

Xxxxxx

I awoke in the middle of the night hearing Weiss and Ruby talking. "Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll _ever_ have!" Weiss declared to Ruby. I just smiled and went back to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxx

 **And finished**

 **I honestly got the idea for my Oc Grimm from watching Kangaroo Jack XD. And no joke wild Kangaroos will go for crotch shots. Scary right?** **Anyway next chapter will start a week from now. So Ash is rooming with team JNPR. As such next chapter will be original (since Ash switches teams weekly and the next episode happens a few weeks after this one) but I'm not sure about the chapter after that.** **A** **lso** **I'm ending the poll for the harem on December** **2** **nd** **. Again here are the current standings.**

 **Top two will be picked.**

 **Coco: 3**

 **Winter: 3**

 **Yang: 2**

 **Ruby: 2**

 **Weiss: 0**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **So unless I specify otherwise always assume the POV is Ash. This Chapter takes place between the Badge and the Burden Pt 2 and Jaundice. Also this chapter is a little bit on the short side but every chapter will be a minimum of around 3k words. On an unrelated note If anybody else is into supernatural RWBY fics take a look at my buddy FearTheGhostKing's story** _ **Remnants True Fear.**_

 **Eddie: Thanks for reviewing**

 **Billy the Kid: Pyrrha was my favorite character too. Along with Nora and Coco. Your review is appreciated.**

 **Ichika4595: Since you voted for all of them I said screw it and added a vote for all the girls not currently in the top two spots.**

 **Tyson113: Thanks for the kind words :D**

 **Slyfox117: Thanks for the review. For some reason as soon as I saw your name I thought of Sly Cooper, Star Fox and Halo lol.**

 **The Headless Chicken: Yeah same the only other RWBy cyborg story I've read was by Neon Zangetsu I think. I'm glad you like the story though.**

 **Cf96: Thank you very much.**

 **ExS-DrIfTeRr: THANK YOU lol I'm so glad someone else decided to vote for Weiss.**

 **Thank you everybody who voted. I posted the results at the end of the chapter.**

Xxxxxxxx

'Spending last week with team RWBY was… Interesting, to say the least. Between Yang's puns, Weiss's tsundere attitude, Ruby's energy, and Blake's aloofness, nothing was ever boring. And now It's Monday, so I'm spending the rest of the week with team JNPR' I thought as I woke up. 'I honestly thought sleeping on this couch would bother my back but I guess not'. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I then sat up and checked the time. '5:30. Hmm that's the perfect time for a morning workout' I mused. Hearing movement in the dark room, my eyes wandered over to sleeping forms of team JNPR but mainly the N who was rolling around in her sleep. 'There all pretty heavy sleepers but I'll be quiet just to play it safe'. I stealthily (or as stealthily you can be with metal legs) snuck into the bathroom and changed into my workout clothes, which consisted of maroon sweatpants and a white t- shirt. Upon finishing checking myself out (hey we all do it) I exited the bathroom and did a quick once-over of the team. 'Yup they're all still asleep' I thought before slipping out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxx

Exiting the school, I was met with crisp fall air. I breathed in nostalgically, remembering the times when I worked out or played football with my friends back home. Looking down at my hands I realized that it would never feel the same. Nothing would ever feel the same. My eyes began to water slightly but I pushed those thoughts aside and began my run around the school grounds.

I tried to squash the negative feelings about being a Cyborg but I couldn't help it. I was trapped in a strange body, in a world unlike my own. At least I could take solace in the fact that I knew about this world in advance. It still seems crazy, almost like a dream, being stuck in one of your favorite shows. I sighed, trying to banish these pessimistic thoughts from my head.

I felt tired physically and mentally.

Wait… physically?

Looking down at my limbs I noticed that instead of their regular purple glow they were glowing yellow. 'What the hell?' I thought lightning manipulation was my semblance. Why did it change colors?

I was broken out of my stupor when I noticed something odd about my legs. I felt the familiar burn of a good workout and of blood rushing through my veins. I tried to rationalize what was happening. "Okay so Doc Brown and the General said that my robotic features are powered through my semblance. They also said that it would be as natural as using my actual limbs because my semblance could mimic and boost my natural bioelectric impulses." I said aloud. "Maybe my semblance became so acute that whenever objects or forces come into contact with my cybernetics I can actually feel them due to a neuro electrical response triggered by though my semblance?" Either way, this was an interesting development or I should inform the general when I get the time later.

Suddenly I felt my scroll buzz. When I took it out I saw that I had got a message from Nora.

Nora 6:05 am- Hey Ash where are you? Everybody is asleep, well actually Ren might be meditating, but when is he not meditating right? What if he meditates in his sleep? Or what If he sleeps while meditating? That would explain why he doesn't move. Anyway where are you? Can we hangout?

I laughed to myself as I read the message. 'Nora's been acting really clingy since we've met. But maybe it's just her personality? I mean we spent yesterday night watching movies as a team. After finishing the second movie at around 10pm Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha all went to bed leaving Nora and I alone on the couch watching one last movie. We ended up falling asleep in each other's arms while watching _The Fault in our Stars_ but besides that we haven't hung out much' I thought absentmindedly as my fingers danced across the digital keyboard.

Ash 6:07 am- I'm in the middle of a run around campus. You're welcome to join me though. I'll wait by the Beacon statue if you want to come.

Nora 6:08 am- Ok! I'll get changed and join you.

So I walked over to the Beacon statue and waited. Having no idea how long Nora would take, I took out my scroll and began to play one of my favorite games _Cytus_. It's one of those super addictive phone rhythm games. I navigated the menu and quickly found the song I wanted to play. ' _Freedom Dive'_ I read the song title in anger. I had a perfect score in every single song besides this one. This song was easily the hardest in the game, with a BPM of 222.22 and an average of 8.5 notes per second this song is an absolute nightmare. But screw it I decided to play it anyway.

The song started up and tap notes instantly popped up on my screen. My thumbs flew across the display tapping every bubble that popped up. Then the second section of the song started and immediately drag notes appeared traveling in a diamond pattern clockwise with tap notes inside of it. With great dexterity I alternated using my right and left thumbs to follow the drag path and while using my other hand to click the notes inside of the pattern.

Sweat started to form on my forehead as more notes spawned endlessly. Colorful notes were exploding on my screen as I quickly tapped, held, or dragged them. My fingers moving with lightning speed that were almost invisible to the human eye. Then the song ended and the results screen popped up.

…

"HELL YEAH A PERFECT SCORE!" I shouted out as my screen read in a golden font 'MILLION MASTER' **(one million is a perfect score)**

"WOW, GOOD JOB!" Shouted someone from over my shoulder.

"AHHH FUCK!" I screamed jumping into the air. I quickly turned around, with my fists raised prepared to pummel whoever the hell snuck up on me. Only to be poked on the nose as my assailant said "Boop."

"Wait Nora? You scared the shit out of me. " I said while bending over and holding my chest.

Suddenly she jumped on my back while hugging my neck and wrapping her legs around my thighs. "Sorry!" Nora giggled out as I stumbled before standing straight up with her still hanging on my back. I felt her… **ahem** … assets, squish up against my back and my cheeks flushed a red that would put Ruby's cloak to shame.

"U-Ummm can you get off," I squeaked out feeling increasingly uncomfortable. 'WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING' I yelled out internally.

As my passenger got off my back I finally got a good look at her. She wore a white and pink V-neck t-shirt, pink gym shorts, knee high white socks and pink converse style shoes (her gym outfit). All in all she looked gorgeous. I blushed when my mind was starting to wander and banished the indecent thoughts from my head. 'I mean it's not like she likes me or anything.' I said to myself.

"Alright let's start the run!" I said to the hammer wielding girl but not before checking the time.'6:14am we have a bunch of time left' I thought to myself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Nora's Pov 6:00 am**

'Aw crud I woke up to early.' I thought to myself before sighing in exasperation. 'Well, I probably won't be able to fall asleep again. Hey I wonder if Ash makes cute faces in his sleep?' Just thinking about that boy set my heart aflutter. The way he saved us in initiation was so awesome and he knows how to let loose and have fun like me. I blushed madly as I remembered falling asleep in his arms last night. 'Thankfully I woke up before he did so I was able to sneak into my bed'. Speaking of Ash, he wasn't on the couch or in the bathroom. I decided to send him a text to make sure he is ok.

Nora 6:05 am- Hey Ash where are you? Everybody is asleep, well actually Ren might be meditating, but when is he not meditating right? What if he meditates in his sleep? Or what If he sleeps while meditating? That would explain why he doesn't move. Anyway where are you? Can we hangout?

Ash 6:07 am- I'm in the middle of a run around campus. You're welcome to join me though. I'll wait by the Beacon statue if you want to come.

'Oooh he's running and he wants me to go with him! It'll be like a date!' I mentally squealed be for replying.

Nora 6:08 am- Ok! I'll get changed and join you.

Xxxxxxxxxx

 **Ash Pov**

'I can honestly say that I enjoyed Nora's company on my run. She's a really fun girl to be around and I love her personality. It's just so inviting.' I thought as I listened to Glynda Goodwitch give a lecture. 'I have to figure out what the hell is up with my semblance' I told myself as I looked at my arms. At some point the glow changed colors from yellow back to purple.

"Today, students, we will begin the first day of sanctioned fights." She announced. Looking over at my team I saw that Nora and Pyrrha were anxious for a fight, while Jaune was visibly paling. Ren just absorbed the information and sat calmly. I laughed as I saw all of team RWBY silently cheering next to us. "These fights will be formatted the same as a tournament duel. Your Aura will be tracked throughout the fight and if it reaches the red you will be disqualified. You may also yield if you cannot win the fight. I will now select the first match up."

After she finished speaking, a digital display popped up above the stage. Glynda clicked a button on her scroll and the screen randomly choose two names. My eyes almost widened as I saw the results. Looking at the display, Goodwitch said, "Will Ash Harkin and Pyrrha Nikos come to the stage and fight."

Pyrrha and I exchanged nervous glances (not wanting to fight each other) before nodding as we walked up to the stage. Goodwitch upon confirming we were ready, started the match.

Not wanting to cause massive damage to the room or risk a stray attack hitting another student I resolved that I would limit myself to my Katars, Semblance and Martial Arts.

So with my Katars drawn I faced my adversary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Play One Punch Man OST BATTLE!_

 **Pyrrha Pov**

As soon as Ms. Goodwitch started the match Ash and I began circling each other. For about 20 seconds we rotated around the other, trying to spot exploitable weaknesses in our opponent's fighting style. I had already noticed several flaws in his fighting style but we still continued to orbit around one and another. Deciding that this fight was going nowhere I turned Miló into its rifle form and began to fire at my opponent.

Unsurprisingly Ash either evaded my bullets or deflected them with his katars. Realizing I was just wasting ammunition I sprinted forward with Akoúo raised and Miló drawn in its sword form. Ash, in retaliation, surged forward, meeting me in the middle of the stage. We exchanged blows in a shower of sparks, neither one of us gaining the upper hand. Ash tried to slash me in a flurry of strikes but my shield safeguarded me from his attacks.

Instead of continuing his assault the cyborg decided to strafe me in a counter-clockwise fashion, hoping to surprise me. Thankfully I expected something to this extent and lashed out with a shield bash, momentarily stunning him before following up with a horizontal slash. The blow connected and he was sent skidding backwards. Utilizing this gap in the fight I glanced at our aura levels. 'Our aura percentages are almost equal' I thought as the screen read that I had 89% left, while Ash had 84%.

My thoughts were interrupted as Ash tried to skewer me with one of his katars in Hookshot mode. ( **An: I don't own** _ **The Legend of Zelda**_ **)** Thrusting my sword forward, I parried the oncoming chained weapon and pulled my blade to the side. Using my semblance as I moved my blade, I was able to wrench the weapon from his hands before he could electrocute me with it.

Upon losing one of his weapons Ash fired on me with his remaining katar now in gun mode. Unfortunately for him his bullets bounced harmlessly off my shield like droplets of rain on an umbrella. Recognizing his actions were for naught he sheathed his remaining blade in his ankle before raising his fists and rushing towards me.

I hadn't wanted to do this but I saw no other way to end the fight without hurting him. As he neared me I raised my hand preparing to stop him with my semblance. Ash saw what I was about to do but just smirked at me. 'Why is he smirking?' I thought, concerned.

Suddenly Ash reached into his pockets took out two silver coils that are size of wristbands. Slipping them on, he began to channel lightning into his limbs. I tried to use my semblance on him but grew worried as nothing happened. I gasped in realization, 'He's using those coils as an electromagnet to counter my semblance.' As he entered striking distance my polarity finally activated sending him backwards.

I suddenly heard him mutter "Interesting your magnetism is stronger than mine but only at close range" before rushing back towards me with lightning sparking all over his body. I stood my ground and raised Miló , still in its sword form, while preparing my semblance in my other hand.

When Ash was about to enter striking range I threw my hand forward in an attempt to throw him off balance with my semblance. In response He clapped both of his hands together in a prayer like fashion as he ran and was somehow able to cancel out my semblance.'Crap' I said mentally while preparing for the worst.

He jumped at me and tried to strike me with a Dropkick. Thankfully I was able to take out Akoúo and block the blow but I was staggered backwards. Quickly fixing my stance I looked at Ash only to find...nothing? "Ackkk!" I coughed out as my opponent appeared behind me trapping me in a one armed chokehold while locking my arm holding Miló in place .

"Please yield Pyrrha, or I'll turn into a Human Taser," Ash said to me.

When I realized that there was no way for me to escape his hold, I sighed out, "Fine, I yield."

 _Song end_

Xxxxxxxxxx

 **Ash Pov**

"A-And the winner by surrender Is Ash Harkin," Glynda announced surprised by the turn of events as I released Pyrrha. It was highly likely that she saw the recording of my fight in emerald forest but I guess she didn't expect me to beat Pyrrha in close quarters.

"Good fight, you kept me on my toes throughout the match!" I said to the Spartan.

"Yeah, you to. But don't expect to win again the next time we fight," She replied, punching me in the shoulder good naturedly as we stepped off the stage to rejoin team JNPR and RWBY. Pyrrha and I were offered congratulations from both teams. While everybody praised me with either a high five or a shoulder pat Nora decided to glomp me from behind. Everybody laughed at me as I blushed in embarrassment. Thankfully the Professor decided to speak up, ending my teammates teasing.

"We have time for one more match." Glynda announced as she selected two students on her scroll. "Will Cardin Winchester and Hunter Greenwood come up on stage?"

The armored brute sauntered onto the stage but I ignored him as I focused on the other person. The Wolf ears atop his head immediately marked him as a Faunus. Hunter has green hair, yellow eyes and was wearing leather armor ( **An: Think Skyrim)**. The final thing I noticed about the guy was that he had a black Machete with a forest green handle attached to his back.

Ms. Goodwitch signaled for the fight to begin and both competitors rushed at each other.

If I could describe the fight in one word it would be "Slaughter". I watched in silence as Hunter was getting smacked around the room by Cardin. The Wolf Faunus attempted to defend but the mace wielding teen wasn't having any of it. Using his high level of strength, Cardin broke through Hunters block and shot an explosive blast at him point blank. The force of the blast sent the Faunus teen to the ground where he lied, unmoving.

"Not so strong, are yea? Hmmm, serves you right, you filthy animal," Cardin muttered almost inaudibly as he walked away from the beaten form of Hunter laying on the ground in exhaustion. Glynda then proceeded to call the match and help Hunter up.

Xxxxxxxx

"Hey Ash, are you ok?" Jaune asked me as our team was studying in the library (with the exception of Nora who was sleeping at the table).

"Cardin's attitude is seriously starting to piss me off…" I growled out. "I swear, if he starts to mess with you or any of our other friends we're going to have some serious problems."

"Yeah, his behavior is inexcusable," Pyrrha said, agreeing with me.

Groaning out, I replied, "And I have to live with them for the next week." With faux enthusiasm, I added "Yay…" 'Maybe I can whip their sorry asses into shape' I thought.

"You matched Pyrrha pretty well, so I have no doubts you could take their whole team if push comes to a shove," Ren supplied helpfully.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

 **END**

 **Ok so the poll results are in:**

 **Coco: 7**

 **Winter: 6**

 **Yang: 5**

 **Ruby: 5**

 **Weiss: 2 :'(**

 **Here are the Girls in the Harem: Nora, Penny, Velvet, Winter, and Coco. Depending on where I go with this story plot wise I may end up adding one final girl to the harem that wasn't in the poll.**

 **Also I know I didn't explain what was up with Ash's lightning changing colors but I'll explain it in a few chapters muahaha. All I can say is that it is important to the story and Ash's development as a character.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Hey guys sorry about the late update it's been a tough two weeks. Between working on college scholarships, struggling Calculus, playing Warframe, and starting another story I hadn't worked on this fic as much as I wanted to. This was finished yesterday but I found my dog barely breathing when I woke up. I took him to the vet but the Veterinarians couldn't help him and had to put him down. But on to less depressing matters.**

 **Fanfic cyberman: Lol Yeah I've also always liked cyborg stories. I'm currently working on a Boku no Hero Academia crossover with Naruto. But this story is going to be my main priority. If I hit a writer's block or anything like that I'll most likely put this story on a hiatus and come back to it later.**

 **Zwarshotcv: Thank you :)**

 **ExS-DrIfTeRr: You know it dude**

 **Slyfox117: Yangs also one of my favorite characters. and yeah those three games were like my childhood.**

 **tyson113: Thanks for the inspirational words :D It means a lot.**

 **The Headless Chicken: Yeah I just really like Coco as a character and she's not in that many stories.**

Xxxxxxx

"This is the part where you _lose_." Cardin mockingly stated to Jaune.

I was currently sitting with my 'Teammates' and watching Jaune get annihilated by Cardin in a spar. Yes, today is my first day working with team CRDL. For some reason I thought that I could get through Cardin's thick skull and convince him to change, but that hasn't happened yet. I'm going to have to teach him a lesson if he keeps this crap up. I sighed as I watched Jaune take another brutal hit.'You came up with an amazing plan on the spot in the emerald forest; So why do you keep charging at Cardin?'

"Over my dead-!" Jaune tried to say before Cardin kneed him in the gut. Dropping his sword and falling to the ground in pain, he looked up to see the mace wielding teen towering over him. With his weapon pointed skyward, my 'team leader' prepared to slam his weapon on the defenseless Jaune but Goodwitch intervened.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Glynda said stepping onto the stage. She tapped a few buttons on her scroll and the two combatants Aura's appeared above the stage. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." Looking over towards team JNPR's leader she added, "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

I deadpanned as she said that last part 'What kind of idiot would take out their scroll in the middle of a battle. Pyrrha could check her scroll while we fought because she's experienced. But if Jaune were to do that he'd lose instantly.'

"Speak for yourself..." Cardin muttered upon hearing Goodwitch's last statement

Xxxxxxx

To not spend anymore time with my idiot teammates, I waited and let everyone leave before me. I actually needed to talk to the Witch themed professor anyway.

"Excuse me, Ms. Goodwitch, I have a question about sparring in the classroom." I told her.

"Oh, well, what would you like to know?" Glynda asked, surprised a Freshman would stay after to ask her something.

"Well you see..."

Xxxxxxx

After talking with Professor Goodwitch I proceed to walk to the cafeteria. I quickly got in line, grabbed my food, and began to walk towards teams JNPR and RWBY. I placed down my tray and took a seat on Jaune's left. I made short work of my food, despite it coming from the school's cafeteria, it was pretty damn good! 'I wish school lunch one earth was this good' I thought as I finished my burger.

Then I heard a familiar sound.

"Ow! That hurts!" I looked around the room until I spotted team CRDL bullying Velvet again. "Please, stop..." She whimpered out as Cardin continued to tug on her ears. I quickly got out of my seat and dashed over towards her.

"I told you it was-" Cardin said to his goons before he was interrupted.

Gripping his wrist, I stated sweetly in a tone akin to a Mother lecturing her child, "Cardin I thought we talked about this. Bullying. People. Isn't. Nice". I accentuated my words by applying more strength to my grip after each word. Before I could snap Cardin's wrist he finally released Velvet's ear and replied, "Let go. I'm sorry… geez."

"Are you? This is the second time you've done this and to the same person no less" I rebuked instantly doubting his words as I continued to slowly crush his wrist. Wincing in pain he preserved through it not wanting to seem weak in front of the others.

Seeing their leader was in trouble Dove and Russell prepared to take out their weapons. I noticed what they were planning on doing so I decided to make an announcement to the whole cafeteria. "So you guy's think ganging up on people is fair, huh? Well, I challenge all four of you to a duel after lunch."

At this muttering was heard amongst the entire cafeteria.

"Is that allowed?" Someone asked.

"Do you think he can take on their entire team?" Another student questioned.

"Wait, we can challenge people to fights?" Yang asked while thinking 'I still never got to fight Ash'

"BREAK THEIR LEGS ASH!" Nora squealed out in excitement.

 **RINGGGG** The bell signaled our dismissal. Still looking at the bullies I stated cockily, "Are we fightin or not?"

Getting riled up by my comment the bird themed team stormed off to the combat classroom.

I looked back over towards Velvet and saw that she was… blushing? "Hey, are you ok?" I asked concerned for her wellbeing.

"I-I'm fine…" she stuttered out while the heat in her cheeks started to slowly die down.

"Hey do you want to watch me fight them? I promise I'll make them leave you alone for good." I said holding my hand out to her. As soon as I said that her cheeks flared red again. 'Was It something I said?'

"Su-ure," she replied, making an adorable "e-eep!" sound as she grasped my hand. And with that we walked out of the room.

As we left Nora was glaring angrily at the spot Velvet occupied. Seeing her intense rage teams RWBY and JNPR took that as a sign to high tail it out of there and ran to the combat room.

Xxxxxxxx

Upon reaching the combat room I released Velvet's hand and smiled at her. 'She's blushing again. Maybe she should go see a doctor after this' I thought as she made her way over to Coco Adel (who I haven't been introduced to yet.) I waved over towards them and Coco waved back while whispered something into Velvet's ear causing her cheek's to burst with color again.

After waving to them, team RWBY and team JNPR sat down at the edge of the arena while I took my place on the stage opposite from team CRDL.

"Are all the fighters ready?" Glynda asked as we nodded. "Then let the fight between Ash Harkin and team CRDL begin."

Cardin immediately rushed forward hoping to crush me with his mace as he swung vertically.. Sidestepping the blow I was immediately on guard as he tried to hit me with a horizontal blow. Ducking under the strike I lashed out with a tiger claw to his throat (that move where you use the area between the index finger and thumb and thrust it into your opponent's throat). The attack left him stunned but as I prepared a follow up Dove and Russell attacked me in sync.

Stepping In front of their leader, both boys worked together to trap me. Alternating between slashing, kicking, and dodging the two were able to push me back. I spotted Sky charging at me from behind and prepared a plan. Just before Sky was able to strike me with his Halberd I backflipped over him and kicked him in the back, sending him flying into his teammates. Cardin looked livid as he saw his team being played around with. Fortunately I knew what I could do to tick him off further.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Cardin yelled upon seeing what I took out of my pockets.

"I'm reading obviously." I replied. Just then, a certain black haired ninja sneezed. Surely enough I was reading a familiar black book titled _Ninja's of Love._ 'Blake said that reading this book would help me understand something. But I don't get what she's talking about. The only thing that's happened so far is the main character waking up next to two skimpily dressed women'

But reading this book was only phase one in my scheme to make Cardin look like an idiot.

Seeing team CRDL's leader swing his mace, sending wave after wave of explosions towards me. Dodging a few more explosions while still reading my book I started to keel over laughing. "What's so funny huh?" Cardin questioned me, getting irritated by my actions.

"No-nothing" I said still snickering ' His mace reminded me of those wizard guys from Mario Galaxy. What were they called? Magikoopas? Whatever'. "Hey Cardin is it alright if I call you Fairy Boy because you have a magic wand?"

Growling Cardin commanded his goon's, "Surround him! We'll teach him not to mess with us."

Seemingly unfazed I stood calmly reading as they encircled me. As I flipped the page my adversaries took that as a sign to charge. I sidestepping Dove's dropkick, avoided a stab from Sky, dodged Russell lunge and ducked under Cardin's swing simultaneously. Upon seeing their attacks yielded no results they resumed their assault with renewed vigor. Ducking, dodging, evading, I successfully continued to avoid all of their strikes.

'Oh my god' I thought my face reddening as I continued to read. ' _Kasumi and Akame began to disrobe in front of Ryu the dragon ninja. Letting their robes fall off their bodies, while shaking their hips they sauntered over to said dragon ninja. "Are you ready to get started?" Kasumi moaned out as she rubbed her breasts on Ryu's chest-'I_ sidestepped another one of Cardin's wild swings. 'This is just getting annoying now'

It was time for phase two of my plan.

I formed a visible shield of aura around my right arm and by proxy my book. I parried Cardin's swing with my book. Before proceeding to bitch slap him across the room with said book. Everyone looked wide eyed as I systematically destroyed the rest of team CRDL with my book. When Cardin finally recovered he saw that his teammates were in a state of semi-consciousness. "How are you so strong..?" He growled out desperately.

The final phase of my plan was commencing.

"How am I so strong?" I repeated his question looking him in the eyes. "I'm this strong not because of a training regimen. But because of my morals and my will power." I paused for a moment letting my words sink in. "My friends are what give me my strength and when I saw you messing with Velvet, I vowed to set you straight. Your racist behavior disgusts me. A Huntsman's job is to uphold the peace within the world and protect the kingdoms citizens. You don't get to pick and choose who you protect so either fight for everyone or fight for no one." After I finished chewing him out, Glynda congratulated me and I stepped off the stage.

"Alright students, you are dismissed. Please prepare for your next class." Glynda announced

Xxxxxxxxx

'Okay I love history but this guy is just too much' I internally groaned out as I watched or attempted to watch Dr. Oobleck flash across the room.

"who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" The eccentric Doctor asked the class.

Sitting next to me I noticed Cardin about to launch a paper football at Jaune. 'Will this dude ever learn. Or do I have to keep stomping him into the ground.' I thought while making a finger gun gesture at Cardin. Before he could bother Jaune I launched a microscopic lightning ball from my finger at Cardin's hand.

"Hey!" He shouted raising the hand that I shocked.

"Mr. Winchester! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train-" Cardin started before noticing me glaring at him. "An _animal_ than a soldier." He finished looking away from me.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha asked while shaking her head disapprovingly.

"What, you got a problem?" He remarked aggressively

"No, I have the answer! It's _night vision_. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." The Spartan responded.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake added before turning to Cardin. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as _such_ a failure."

Obviously enraged by being mocked Cardin stood up to try and start something but was stopped by Oobleck. "Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Upon noticing Jaune laughing he stated "Mr. Arc you are in no position to be laughing. You are also struggling with my class. So both you and Mr. Winchester can stay after class for additional readings."

Xxxxxxxx

 **Sometime later that night team CRDL's dorm**

"What was that back in class Ash." Cardin interrogated me as we sat around in our dorm.

"I have no idea what your talking about." I responded ignorantly while working on homework from Peach's class. "And shouldn't you be doing your homework from Oobleck?" I added mockingly.

Growling in response Cardin stormed out onto our balcony. Sighing out loud, I finished up my homework after sparing a glance at the other members of team CRDL that were sleeping (in Russell and Sky's case) or studying (in Dove's case). 'Okay I had thought these guys were a bunch of muscle head bullies but maybe they're just rough around the edges' I mused as I saw Dove work before I went to bed myself.

Xxxxxxxxx

 **Cardin's POV**

'I fucking hate that kid. I **WILL** make him pay for embarrassing me. My team can't beat him in a fight but we can always mess with his friends or screw with him through other means' Cardin thought sinisterly upon stepping out onto the balcony. 'Speak of the Devil' The armored teen said to himself when he heard the arguing voices of Pyrrha and Jaune on the roof above him.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Pyrrha asked unknowingly sparking Cardin's interest.

I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't _earn_ my spot at this Academy! I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!" Jaune raised his voice in frustration.

'heh, makes perfect sense. That's the only way a weakling like him could ever get into this school. This is perfect blackmail material.' The bully thought as the gears turned in his head. Cardin stood there waiting for Pyrrha so he can become 'friends' with Jaune.

"Just... leave me alone. Okay?" Said Jaune, not wanting to continue the conversation.

"If that's what you think is best..." Pyrrha replied dejectedly before walking back to their dorm.

'Now's my chance' I thought to myself and climbed up onto the roof. I watched Jaune stare off in the distance and I couldn't help from laughing at him.

"Oh, Jaune..." I said disgusted in how pathetic he is.

"Cardin!?" He exclaimed, surprised by my convenient arrival.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected _you_ to be such a rebel!" I stated grinning like I've won the lottery.

"Please, Cardin, _please_ , don't tell anyone!" Jaune begged me. 'God this kid is such a pussy' I thought amused.

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!" I said moving closer towards him.

"A... a friend?" He questions me, confused.

"Of course!" I started while grabbing him in a headlock. "We're _friends_ now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a _long_ time." Dropping Jaune to the floor I continued "That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy?" He looked at me shocked. "That's what I thought. Don't worry, Jaune; your secret's safe with me."

Xxxxxxxx

 **Ash POV**

The next day in Ms. Peach's class we went on a field trip to the forest of Forever Fall. Stopping the class in an open clearing Professor Goodwitch turned around and addressed us.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." She said sternly

Holding up an empty Jar Glynda continued, "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jaune walk off with team CRDL. 'He needs this to become more confident' I thought remembering what happens in this episode. Realizing team JNPR was down a member and that Nora kept eating the syrup I walked over towards them to offer my help.

"Hey guys" I waved at them as I walked closer "Do you guys need any help?"

Nora ran over to me squealing "Ash!" and embraced me in a tight hug as Pyrrha started speaking, "Sure we would love the help. Especially considering that our team leader is hanging out with his other friends."

Feeling slightly awkward by that last comment I just nodded and started walking (after Nora was pried off of me). With my help the team was able to fill up the jars of syrup faster than Nora could eat them. So we finished in no time and started to walk back to the clearing, meeting team RWBY along the way.

"Good job gu-" I tried to say before team CRDL minus C ran past us in fear yelling "Ursa! Ursa!". Russel crashed into Yang and fell to the ground.

"What?!" The blonde asked as she hoisted him up by his shirt. "Where?"

"Back there! It's got Cardin!" The teen replied hastily.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed realizing her leader was with Cardin.

"Yang! You and Blake go get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby said to her teammates. Dropping Russell Yang and Blake nodded before running through the forest in search of Goodwitch.

"You two, go with them! There could be more!" Turning to Nora and Ren Pyrrha gave them similar orders.

"Let's go" I said to Weiss, Ruby , and Pyrrha as I ran off towards Jaune.

Xxxxxxxxxx

After spending several minutes sprinting through the forest we finally caught sight of Jaune protecting a prone Cardin. Watching him block an overhead strike from the Ursa Weiss and I were prepared to help but the Invincible girl halted us.

"Wait." said Pyrrha, wanting to watch Jaune fight. So in silence Weiss, Ruby, Pyrrha and I continued to stare on as Jaune fought the Ursa.

Xxxxxxxxxx

 **Jaune POV**

Blocking the overhead blow I quickly slashed at it's stomach but my strike only further angered it. In retaliation It smacked me backwards and I landed near Cardin. He looked at me in fear that we would both die.

'I won't let that happen. This is my chance to prove myself'. With renewed vigor I ran towards the Grimm bear and leapt at it bringing my sword down towards it's head. It just swatted me away like an insignificant fly.

'I **will** beat you' I thought in anger as I was about to charge at it again. But then I suddenly remembered Professor Goodwitch's words. I used this brief moment to glance at my aura meter on my scroll. 'it's in the red' I said to myself realizing I have to finish the fight in the next blow.

I steeled my resolve and began to sprint towards the Grimm. Mirroring my actions the Ursa rushed at me. The distance quickly closed between us. As I neared it I could feel it's hot breathe in my face. It was somewhat terrifying, but I realized that now wasn't the time to be afraid. I had to act. I had to become a hero.

"Graah!" I yelled out as I instinctively raised my shield, parrying it's attack while simultaneously sliding into the monster's guard. With a final yell I arced my sword up and in a fluid motion decapitated the Grimm.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 **Ash POV**

Jaune decapitated the Grimm and as Pyrrha lowered her hand the red hue faded from view.

"Uhhh... What?"Ruby said confused at what just happened.

"How did you...?" Weiss asked also astonished

"C-mon guys you should be able to figure out her semblance from the fight we had." I said trying to explain what was on their minds.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, and Ash has his lightning. My Semblance is polarity." Pyrrha stated.

"Whoa, you can control _poles_..." Naively stated Ruby.

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" Weiss stated, irritated by Ruby.

Knowing Jaune would be okay I started to walk back towards Beacon followed by Pyrrha.

"Wait, where are two you going?" Weiss asked confused.

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!" Ruby chimed in excitedly.

"I think we should give this win to Jaune. Right Pyrrha?" I asked looking at the scarlet haired girl.

Smiling at our similar thoughts she responded, "We could tell Jaune... But let's keep this our secret instead."

And with that the four of us began our trek back to Beacon Academy.

xxxxxxxx

 **I'm honestly not sure how I feel about this chapter Idk. Anyway Ash is going to slowly lose his denseness (did I say that right lol). Through the power of books! KNOWLEDGE! haha but yeah have a happy holiday everyone.**


End file.
